


Garden with Wings

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: Webby's hug does more for Lena than they'll ever know.





	Garden with Wings

A chain reaction occurs when Webby grips her hand for the first time. Azure overwhelms purple, and a garden explodes in her vision, sweeping away the gold coins and the fatalistic, gold shark in their short distance.

Lena's small, shorter than she is now, even younger than she is currently. She can tell by the length of the garden stalks, and someone picks her up, setting her on her shoulders. Childish laughter skips off her tongue. Jerking away, the image dissipates almost instantly, and she glares at Webby, more for conjuring something so pure and far away that the chances of reviving it are zero.

She reaches for Webby before her mind tells her to. An unusual sensation blossoms within, and Lena knows it isn’t the azure glow staining her.

Webby’s light arms are strong around her waist, and as they descend, an unusual familiarity takes butterfly form in a wonderful, green garden. Closing her eyes, Lena is pulled to the garden, under a bright sun, and there’s a woman in the distance, watering the hemlock, calling her name.

She remembers, if only for a little while. The woman’s straight - curly hair falls past her back, buckling at her knees, and when Lena moves to receive her embrace, the memory collapses - the azure glow takes flight.

She opens her eyes and sees only Webby, the others, and piles of gold coins clattering to the ground in piles. When Webby breaks free, grinning in smug triumph, Lena doesn’t know what else to say except  _ Don’t tell anyone.  _ Webby answers with another embrace, a bit tighter, more reassuring, and far less desperate than their flight or fight mode moments ago. Lena realizes she returns its intensity without caring.

Lena returns home in defeat and darkness, red eyes trailing at her heels. Going to bed, she lies awake thinking of Webby’s hug - its intensity and power, and bitter memories lying dormant in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> A personal theory the "blue" color was Lena's magical abilities overwhelming Magica's "purple" influence.


End file.
